keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15
Season 15 is The fifteenth season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures. It Premiered August 11, 2018. Episodes: # Roundhouse Roulette - After the international Engines arrive on Sodor, they struggle to find sleeping spots on the island which leads to disaster. # Flash Gordon - Gordon decides to enter the Speed Competition on The Great Railway Show but he might need some help from his brother, The Flying Scotsman first. # Philip Finds a Friend - Trouble ensues when Philip and The Mainland Diesel Shunters come to visit The Island of Sodor and meet Vinnie. # Harvey's Happy Accident - Harvey gets to work at Brendem Docks with Salty and Cranky after making a big mess at Tidmouth Station. # Tyrannical Rex - Two Arlesdale Engines, such as Rex and Jock had come back to their home at the Arlesdale Railway, but Rex remembers about Jock'''s cocky attitude and starts to act all bossy and rude to maintain order in the railway. # The Maron Station Makeover - After many passengers were filing complaints about Maron Station to Sir Topham Hatt, the station is renovated with disastrous results. # Toby's Turntable Fable - The Mallard is a boastful engine. But one day his behavior gets the better of him, When he causes chaos at the turntable at Vicarstown Sheds. # For Whom the Belle Tolls - Bulgy'''s bridge is in disrepair for years. So the engines decide to take matters into their own hands or wheels. But as soon as Bulgy finds out, he decides to cause trouble. # Nightmare on Sodor - Edward has a strange dream about Sodor, Engines with different looks and everyone not knowing his name. # Jock Beats the Clock - The Arlesdale Railway’s new plan to attract more visitors wasn’t working, so Sir Topham Hatt builds a new clock tower for His Grandest Plan Ever. Will his Grand Plan Save The Arlesdale Railway? # The Crosby Coalition - Logan Goes and Stops Making Coal Since Fred Pelhay and The Troublesome Trucks Get it. # Polar Express Coming Through! - When The Flying Scotsman fills in for Gordon While He's at The Great Railway Show on The Mainland, He Gets Stuck in The Cold and a Diesel Named Bear Takes His Passengers to Vicarstown. # Ice Ice Daisy - Daisy Complains about The Season and When She Has an accident with Some ice and Meets a new friend, She Decides to Turn Over a New Leaf. # The Island of Misfit Engines - # A Christmas Caroline - Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Rosie * Billy * Stanley * Flora * Hank * Belle * Stephen * Caitlin * Gator * Logan * Sam * Samson * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Bowler * Derek * Salty * Dennis * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Stafford * Winston * Proteus * Victor * Mike * Bert * Frank * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Troublesome Van * Fred Pelhay * Hector * Bradford * Caroline * Bertie * Trevor * Bulgy * George * Caroline * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Kelly * Isobella * Patrick * Flynn * Sir Topham Hatt * Daisy's Driver * The Tidmouth Stationmaster * The Great Railway Show Officials * Some Workmen * Some Passengers * Rusty (fantasy) * Wilbert (does not speak) * Hugo (does not speak) * Kevin (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * [['Arry and Bert|'''Arry and Bert]] (does not speak) * Emily (cameo, fantasy) * Arthur (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Timothy (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Sodor Railway Repair (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Bulstrode (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Oliver the Excavator (cameo) * Max (cameo) * Monty (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Madge (cameo) * Colin (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Reg (cameo) * The Spiteful Brake Van (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Merlin (cameo; fantasy) * Tom Tipper (mentioned) * Mrs. Jenny (mentioned) * Sailor John (mentioned) * The Railway Inspector (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Mallard * Ashima * Vinnie * Bear * Philip * Ivan * Frieda * The Mainland Diesels * Dustin * Rex (first on-screen appearance) * Jock (first on-screen appearance) * Raul (does not speak, not named) * Yong Bao (does not speak, not named) * Porter (does not speak, not named) * Gina (c''ameo'') * Carlos (c''ameo'') Trivia: * This is The first Season to be filmed in advance of The Premiere Date. Category:Upcoming Category:Seasons Category:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2019